Groovy Girls
The Groovy Girls is a fanmade Manhattan Toy-Gemmy toy line. Each groovy girl dances to a totally groovy song. Character List 1998 Girls * Xmas Lexi-12 Days of Christmas (also lifesize) * Xmas Lupe-Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer * Xmas Lucy-Deck the Halls * Xmas Liza-Joy to the World (the carol, not to be confused with Sage's song) * Halloween L Kids: Monster Mash 1999 Girls and Boys * Zoe-In the Mood and Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy * Zane-Proud Mary (groovy boy) * Ziggy-Bad to the Bone (groovy boy) * Zarah-Whip It * Xmas Zoe-Angels We Have Heard on High * Xmas Zarah-All I Want For Christmas is My Two Front Teeth * Xmas Zane-Run Run Rudolph * Xmas Ziggy-Happy Holidays to You * Halloween Z Kids: The Midnight Hour * Gabi-Grooving on a Sunday Afternoon * Gwenn-Manic Monday (not to be confused with Gwen of the Main 6) * Michaela-Locomotion * Max-I'm A Believer (groovy boy) * Halloween G/M Kids: I'm Your Boogieman 2000 Girls and Boys * Josie-Baby 1 More Time * Jayna-We Got the Beat and Hit Me With Your Best Shot (lifesize) * Jordan-Gonna Make You Sweat * Janisse-Hot Hot Hot * Jacinda-Oye Como Va and La Bamba (lifesize) * Jada-Grooving on a Sunday Afternoon * Jarett-Bad to the Bone (groovy boy) * Jackson-Born to be Wild (groovy boy) * Baby Shaylee-The Old Woman in a Shoe * Baby Shanna-Mary Had a Little Lamb * Baby Shantelle-Hey Diddle Diddle * Halloween J Kids: Evil Ways * Holiday Jackson and Jarett-Chipmunk Christmas Song * Holiday Josie-Sleigh Ride * Holiday Jada-Silver Bells * Holiday Jayna-Angels from the Realms of Glory * Holiday Jordan-Santa Claus is Coming to Town (Bruce Springsteen) * Holiday Janisse-Mary's Boy Child * Holiday Jacinda-We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2001 Girls and Boys * Holiday Sidra-Jingle Bells * Holiday Siri-Santa Baby * Holiday Sarita-War is Over * Holiday Sean and Samuel-Jingle Bell Rap * Holiday Solana-Feliz Navidad * Holiday Sesilia-Frosty the Snowman (lifesize) * Halloween S Kids: This Is Halloween * Sidra Sidestepper-Blinded Me With Science * Samuel-Lowrider (groovy boy) * Sean-All Star (groovy boy) * Siri-Maniac * Solana-Living La Vida Loca * Stadium Rockin' Sarita-Are You Ready for Some Football? (also available in Rise-Up that doesn't wear the football jersey and eye black and sings "Material Girl") * (Everyday) Sarita-Grooving on a Sunday Afternoon * Sesilia-Come on Get Happy and Give Up The Funk (lifesize) * Shika-Turning Japanese 2002 Girls and Boys * Kayla-Knock on Wood * Karly-Tragedy * Kinzey-Gonna Make You Sweat and We Got the Beat (lifesize, also available in Rise-Up that sings "Bust A Move") * Kelsey-Unbelievable * Kendra Sidestepper-U Can't Touch This and Gonna Make You Sweat * Kami-I'm A Believer and Groovy Kind of Love * All American Vanessa (limited edition)-Born in the USA and Leroy Brown * Victoria (limited edition)-Sunglasses at Night * Verity (limited edition)-Wannabe * Trini-Macarena (lifesize) * Talli-Rock and Roll All Night * Tomiko Sidestepper-Turning Japanese * Kassidy-Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime (limited edition) * Kyle-Born to be Wild (groovy boy) * Kalvin-Doo Wah Diddy Diddy (-groovy boy) * Kali and Krista-Zoot Suit Riot (limited edition) * Halloween K Kids: Spiders and Snakes * Halloween V Girls: I Want Candy * Halloween T Girls: Witch Doctor * Holiday Karly, Kinzey, Kayla, Kelsey, Kyle, Kalvin and Kendra-6 carols: # I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus (Kendra) # Deck the Halls (Karly and Kalvin) #Santa Claus is Coming to Town (Kayla and Kyle) #Land of Misfit Toys (Kami) #Jingle Bell Rock (Kinzey, also lifesize) #Silent Night (Kelsey) Holiday Kassidy (limited edition)-Santa's Lying Underneath the Sleigh Holiday Kali and Krista (limited edition)- Dominick the Donkey Holiday T Girls: 3 carols Trini-Meli Kalikimaka Talli-Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer Tomiko-Suzy Snowflake 2003 Girls and Boys Daphne-Yellow Submarine Darci-Electric Avenue Danika-Get Physical Cicely-I Like to Move It and You Dropped A Bomb On Me Carissa Sidestepper-Get Down Tonight Celeste-Ramblin' Man Brandon-Shout (groovy boy) Blake-Riding Dirty (groovy boy) Bindi-Rapper's Delight and No Scrubs Brenna-Unbelievable Britta-Beat It Halloween B Girls: Superfreak Halloween B Boys: The Hearse Song Halloween D Girls: Purple People Eater Halloween C Girls: Addams Family Theme Song Holiday Daphne, Darci and Danika-3 carols 1. Ding Dong Merrily on High-Darci 2. Baby It's Cold Outside-Daphne 3. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree-Danika Holiday Blake, Brandon, Bindi, Britta and Brenna-3 carols 1. I Wish It Could Be Christmas Every Day-Blake and Bindi 2. Nuttin' for Christmas-Britta and Brandon 3. Blue Christmas-Brenna Holiday Cicely, Celeste and Carissa-3 carols 1. Up on the Housetop-Celeste 2. I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas-Cicely 3. Here Comes Santa Claus-Carissa Reva and Rochelle Duet-Unforgettable 5th Anniversary Zoe and Zarah Partying-Their eyes light up as they play Asereje, the Macarena, Cupid Shuffle, Jump Around, Celebration, Mambo Number Five, and Get Ready For This. 2004 Girls Christmas Noella-She sings her own version of "Jingle Bells" called "Groovy Bells." Lyrics: Oh, groovy bells, groovy bells, groovy all the way, I love to decorate my Mod Pod for Christmas Day, hey! (A "Mod Pod" is a Groovy Girl's bedroom.) Groovy bells, groovy bells, groovy all the way, I dress like Santa 'cause it is a fashion trend these days! Angelique-These Boots are Made For Walking Ayanna Sidestepper-Lowrider and Riding Dirty Ailene-Come On, Eileen (because the names of Ailene and Eileen are pronounced the same, also available in a Rise-Up that sings "I Will Follow Him") Hope-Sunglasses at Night Helena-Hot Hot Hot Hadlee-We Are the Champions Harper-We Will Rock You Halloween Willow Witch-Witch Doctor 'THE MAIN 6:' Gwen-Get Ready For This, Purple Haze and Rock N Roll All Night (lifesize available too) Reese-Old Time Rock & Roll and I Love Rock N Roll (lifesize available too) Oki-Stand by Me O'Ryan-Maniac Vanessa-Baby 1 More Time Yvette-Jump Around and The Look (lifesize available too) 2005 Girls and Boy Easter Petal-Easter Parade Natalya-Love Potion Number 9 Nicole-In The Mood Nanette-Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy Kassi-California Sun Kenna-Vacation Kylee-Surfin' USA and Surfin' Bird Kieran-Wipeout (groovy boy) Christmas Chrissy-All I Want for Christmas is You Valentine's Day Valana-The Game of Love Halloween Countessa-This Is Halloween 2006 Limited Edition Soccer Sarina-All Star Attitude on Wheels Josh-Nationwide Basketball Becca-Give Me That Ball (from Zoey 101) Surfer Sawyer-Surfin' USA; Surfin' Bird; Wipeout; and California Sun Saddle Up Evie-Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy Birthday Girly Lailie-Celebration and Get This Party Started 2006 Girls and Boy Valentine's Day Vivica-Sugar Pie Honey Bunch Halloween Ember-The Monster Mash Easter Clara-I Can See Clearly Now and Peter Cottontail Christmas Tessa Tannenbaum- Carol of the Bells Christmas Tyanna Tannenbaum- O Christmas Tree Larissa-The Jackson 5's ABC Lourdes Sidestepper-Canned Heat Leticia-Come On Get Happy (also available in Rise-Up) Dylan-I Can't Get Enough of You Baby (groovy boy) ALL NEW MAIN 6: Gwen 2- One Way Or Another and Groovy Girls Theme Song (the song that plays when you first visit http://groovygirls.com) Reese 2-Material Girl Oki 2-Stayin' Alive O'Ryan 2- Groovy Girls Theme Song (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=--KeUOiMDK4) Vanessa 2- Video Killed The Radio Star Yvette 2- Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Everyday) Savanna-Since U Been Gone (Everyday) Selia-Put Your Records On (Everyday) Shayla-Manic Monday American Cowgirl Ellie Mae-Rawhide and Sweet Home Alabama Hanukkah Singing Girls (these 3 sing songs for Hanukkah. Kinda like the carolers from before 2004, but their eyes don't move. They light up.) Savanna-I Have A Little Dreidel Shayla-First 2 blessings over the menorah Selia-Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah 2007 Limited Edition 50s Bobby and Suzy Q-Rock Around The Clock and At The Hop (sound and motion-activated or press the jukebox behind them, they stand on a checkered base) Ready To Rock Charisse-We Will Rock You, Rock N Roll All Night, We're Going to Bake It, Hit Me With Your Best Shot, and Party Like A Rock Star (sound-activated or press her guitar) Safari Kari-Crocodile Rock, Wild Thing, Jungle Boogie, and Rockin' Robin (sound-activated or press her hand) Midnight Madness Shatrina-Mr. Sandman (sound-activated or press her hand) Gimme a G Aria-Mickey (sound-activated or press her pom-pom, she also says 3 different cheers) 2007 Girls Phoebe-Get Down Tonight and Funkytown Pilar-Limbo Rock and Walking on the Sun Petula Sidestepper-Hot Hot Hot and California Sun Rockin' Guitar Roxanna-We're Not Gonna Take It Roxette-The Look and Listen To Your Heart Ruby Mae-Love Potion Number 9 Rayannah-Karma Chameleon Raelyn-You Spin Me Right Round Pretty in Punk Raina-Girlfriend and Proud Mary Taryn-Vacation Trissa-Hit Me With Your Best Shot Trini 2-I Like to Move It Halloween Cinder Sue-Somebody's Watching Me Winter Sylvie Starr-Winter Wonderland (also available in a Rise-Up that sings Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire) The Groovy Girls Band-The Main 6, with Gwen on bass, Reese on tambourine, Oki on drums, O'Ryan on keyboard, Vanessa on guitar and Yvette as a lead singer, play 10 songs. (They look like http://coloringpagesfun.com/wp-content/uploads/Groovy-Girls-Coloring-Pages-28.jpg.) The Songs: 1. Groovy Girls Theme Song 2. The Groovy Girls Rap 3. Since U Been Gone 4. Get This Party Started 5. Vacation 6. Perfect Day 7. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 8. The Look 9. Mickey 10. We Got The Beat 2008 Limited Edition 60's Far-Out Andie- (Sound activated or push her hand.) San Francisco and These Boots are Made For Walking 80's Aerobics and Yoga Analise- (Sound activated or push her hand.) Physical 80's Rollerskating Ayumi- (Similar to rollerskating Raven. Sound activated or push her skate.) Funkytown Breakdancing 90's Aleika- (Sound activated or push her hand.) Baby Got Back Ballet Anya- (Sound activated or push her hand.) Anniversary Waltz Salsa Dancin' Adrianna- (Sound activated or push her hand.) La Bamba 2008 Girls Zadie Sidestepper-Come On Get Happy Zelma-Friends Forever Zanita-Canned Heat Fleur-Canned Heat and Hit Me With Your Best Shot Franci-Friends Forever Fenia-Ice Ice Baby Halloween Charissa Cat-Black Magic Woman Christmas Garnet Glitterbella-Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire Christmas Anastasia Sparkle-The Most Wonderful Time of the Year 2009 Girls and Boy Cadence-Crazy in Love (also available in Rise-Up) Camilla-Hot Stuff Chelsi-The Look Connor-Woo-Hoo (groovy boy) Corbin-Mack the Knife Halloween Candy Corn Carissa-Superfreak Winter Snowflake Sophie-My Favorite Things 2009 Limited Edition 70s Disco Brandice- Disco Inferno, Disco Duck, and Play That Funky Music (sound-activated or push her hand) 90s Hip-Hoppin' Bastian- Jump Around (sound-activated or push his hand) Karate Brylee- Kung Fu Fighting (sound-activated or push her hand) Rodeo Cowgirl Bella Mae- Cotton Eye Joe (sound-activated or push her boot) Snowy Sensation Winter Rose- Skaters' Waltz (sound-activated or push her skate) 2010 Tegan-Square Biz Tessa-She Works Hard For the Money Tamae-Limbo Rock and Good Vibrations (Beach Boys) Thora-I'm So Excited Tamsen-Give Up The Funk and Shout Irish Steppin' Adelaene-Irish Eyes and Irish Washerwoman Bianca Ballerina-Waltz of the Flowers Ballroom Bella-Blue Danube Chef Charlotte-Asereje Holiday Hannah- The Night Before Christmas Christa Christmas- It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas Category:Toys Category:Series Category:Christmas Category:Halloween Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Easter Category:Valentine's Day Category:TV Shows Category:Licenced Products Category:Everyday Category:Life Sizes